


Dear Norah 2

by KallistoIndrani (Readingfanfics)



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/KallistoIndrani
Summary: Having a weird day so then I typ silly letters.





	

Dear Norah

 

I sometimes think people don't really see me and it upsets me. You would think that being an almost 30 something I'd be over that by now. Do I want to be seen? And what do I want people to see?

 

The grown up version. But, what is 'grown up'? Do you get a medal or certificate when you hit that _stage_ everybody is always talking about?

 

If you do, I still haven't gotten mine and that upsets me too.

 

What I find even more upsetting is the parts people do get to see. They can't be very good parts cause I'm pretty sure some people laught at me today. Laught. At. Me. While I was working!

 

I don't know Norah. Somedays being 'grown up' and childlike are very much the same things. I don't know if that should make me upset or laugh.

 

People that say 'you shouldn't care', I think they are wrong. And people that say 'I don't care what others thing about me' are lying.

 

We all care, in some way, what people think about us. Isn't that the reason we have Facebook? So we can show people the parts we are really proud of. And pray to the Gods they will never find the parts we hate, dislike, feel ashamed of.

 

Don't you think?

 

Always yours

 

Kallisto

 


End file.
